1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a numerical control apparatus, a numerical control method, and a computer program for controlling a machine tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
A numerical control apparatus is known that determines whether to operate a machine tool depending on a program name of a machining program, or a level of an operator (e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 5-313720 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2000-86964).
What is desired is a technique of enabling efficient selection of a numerical control apparatus for a machine tool suitable for executing a particular machining program.